This invention relates to liquid-crystal-on-silicon (LCOS) displays, and specifically, polarization converters used in LCOS displays.
LCOS displays are used in consumer electronics, such as hand-held projectors and near-eye displays, and also have applications in optical communications technologies. LCOS displays include an LCOS panel that reflects source illumination incident thereon that is generated by an illuminator emitting broad-band visible light. In a hand-held projector that includes an LCOS panel, light reflected by the LCOS panel is transmitted through a projector assembly and projected onto a surface. The utility of such battery-powered LCOS-based devices depends in part on their small size and efficient use of source illumination.